plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Repeater
The Repeater is the third pea-shooting plant you get, firing peas twice as fast as a Peashooter, but only taking one space, allowing you to place more of them on your lawn. It can be upgraded to the Gatling Pea for 250 sun. Suburban Almanac Entry Repeater Repeaters fire two peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x Repeater is fierce. He's from the streets. He doesn't take attitude from anybody, plant or zombie, and he shoots peas to keep people at a distance. Secretly, though, Repeater yearns for love. Cost: 200 (150 in Versus Mode) Recharge: fast Strategy The Repeater is a good plant, but can be expensive in the early part of the game. Upgrading it with the Gatling Pea to fire four shots instead of two or putting a Torchwood in front of it are both good ways to increase the damage output, although the Gatling Pea is more space efficient. (If there are multiple Gatling Peas in a row a Torchwood should also be used to maximize the damage per plant instead of having to plant twice the number of Gatlings for the same thing.) A good strategy is to use Potato Mine and Tangle Kelp to blast the first few zombies as you collect Sun. A Garden Rake is recommended. Trivia *In the Mini-game Slot Machine, there is a plant on the slot machine with leaves at the back like the Repeater, but what seems to be a Peashooter's head instead of a Repeater. The reason for this is unknown.It is possible that the designers for the art confused the Peashooter and the Repeater due to their similar appearances. Only the leaves on top and the presence of eyebrows are different. (The reason for this is also unknown.) **In fact, almost every picture of a Peashooter on the website shows the back of a Repeater. **It may also be the fact that the Repeater is Happy for Sun. *Repeater is the only Peashooting Plant that can be upgraded. * All of the Vasebreaker levels except for Vasebreaker and Hokey Pokey include Repeaters which shoot to the left instead of to the right. While these use the reversed versions of the graphics for the standard Repeater, internally they are a distinct plant (code 0x34 instead of 0x7). * In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, Repeater acts as Peashooter's upgrade. * According to the Almanac, Repeater is a male plant. * The Repeater, Split Pea and Gatling Pea are the only peashooting plants that have eyebrows. * The left-facing Repeater, Split Pea, Starfruit, Cattail, and the Gloom-shroom are the only plants that can shoot backwards. * The Repeater, and the Gatling pea are only with more peas. * It looks like an angry Peashooter with eyebrows and more leaves. * Sometimes the Repeater only shoots 1 pea the first shot, then it shoots 2 peas. * In Versus Mode, Repeater's sun is 150 like a 150 Sun Cherry Bomb. *Repeater is one of two peashooting plants that look mean or angry, the other being Split Pea's backward-facing head (or "large headlike growth," according to itself). *The Repeater has the word "pea" in it (all peashooting plants do). *In the iPhone, iPad and iPod Touch versions, Repeater's back leaves look a little bit low. *Repeater is an male Plant. *It shoots two peas at a time, versus a Peashooter. See Also *Plants *Threepeater *Gatling Pea *Snow Pea *Split Pea *Peashooter Category:Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Shooting Plants Category:Repeating Plants Category:Long-Range Plants